


too long

by SnubbingApollo



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Iron Bull was not supposed to be in this but he insisted, M/M, Reunion Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnubbingApollo/pseuds/SnubbingApollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krem understands his urgency. He’s been gone with the rest of the Chargers for nearly three weeks, but that’s exactly why he intends to savor this now. He’s missed Dorian like a lost limb and he’s not going to be rushed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	too long

Krem smirks down at Dorian as he runs gentle fingertips across the other man’s collar bones and down his chest. Dorian shivers slightly and presses up into the touches.

“So pretty,” Krem whispers softly, leaning down to follow his hands with his mouth pressing little kisses and nips to his lover’s bare skin. “My pretty mage.”

“As much as I enjoy being appreciated could we move this along?” Dorian mutters testily, his own fingers tugging on Krem’s hair pointedly.

“Something you want?” Krem teases, his palms sliding down Dorian’s sides to rest on his hips, as his mouth finds a nipple and closes around it sucking lightly. Dorian groans and arches up even as he continues his impatient tugging on the warrior’s hair.

Krem understands his urgency. He’s been gone with the rest of the Chargers for nearly three weeks, but that’s exactly why he intends to savor this now. He’s missed Dorian like a lost limb and he’s not going to be rushed.

“You know very well what I want,” Dorian returns tugging a little more firmly on the strands of hair in his grip. Krem releases the flesh in his mouth and rests his chin on Dorian’s chest looking up at him.

“Why don’t you tell me anyway?” he teases, smirk growing wider. “Make sure we’re on the same page.” He runs the fingernails of his left hand across Dorian’s taut stomach to punctuate his sentence. Dorian groans in frustration throwing his head back against the bed.

“I want you to _fuck_ me, you insufferable _tease_!” he says. Krem laughs.

“You know for an Altus you’ve got some shitty manners,” he responds, but he reaches to the bedside table anyway, grabbing the phial of oil and spilling some onto his fingers.

“ _Finally_ ,” Dorian says. He starts to roll over but Krem puts a hand on his shoulder pressing him back into the bed.

“Like this?” he asks. Dorian flushes just a little but nods settling onto his back again. Krem smiles and leans down to kiss him firmly, sliding his now slick fingers between Dorian’s legs to press against his entrance. He doesn’t press in yet just strokes slowly back and forth. Dorian presses back into the touch trying to get more and Krem just pulls back a little moving with the motion. The other man huffs into the kiss before pulling back far enough to speak.

“ _Cremisius_ ,” he grits and Krem laughs claiming the man’s lips again and pushing in with a finger as he pushes his tongue into the mage’s mouth. The noise Dorian makes into the kiss this time is definitely a whine. He sucks on Krem’s tongue urgently and rolls his hips into the motions of the warrior’s finger inside him as it begins thrust in and out. Krem pulls away from Dorian’s mouth and presses lingering sucking kisses across his jaw and down to his neck. Dorian sighs and tilts his head to give the man more room. 

He’s quiet except for the occasional soft sigh or pleased hum. It’s always a fight to get Dorian to let his noises free. He’s so used to having to be next to silent always having to worry about someone overhearing, about being caught. It’s a challenge Krem enjoys, though.

He changes the angle of his finger just a bit, crooking it the way he knows from experience will loosen Dorian’s tongue and at the same time bites down on Dorian’s neck right where it meets his shoulder. Dorian cries out, just like Krem knew he would, back arching and cock twitching hard against his stomach. Krem pulls back briefly to admire the mark left by his sucking and biting. He usually wouldn’t do that on the shoulder Dorian leaves bare but he’s been gone for so long. He wants Dorian to see it when he dresses tomorrow. He wants everyone to see it and remember who Dorian belongs to.

“You _barbarian_ ,” Dorian sputters, when he’s recovered enough for words. There’s no ire in his voice though and Krem smirks at him again.

“If you can still talk, I’m not doing this right.” He slides in another finger pressing against that spot again with both of them. Dorian groans and clutches at Krem’s shoulders. Krem thrusts his fingers a little faster rubbing against Dorian’s prostate on every pass, teasing even as he gets Dorian ready. Krem watches rapt as Dorian’s mouth falls open and his eyes slide closed pleasure twisting his features. Fuck he’s missed this.

By the time he’s lining up a third digit Dorian is moaning with every thrust, little “Ah” noises that make Krem’s blood boil, and his neglected cock is leaking all over his stomach. Just as Krem’s about to add the next finger Dorian opens his eyes and shakes his head.

“I’m ready. Fuck, just _do_ it,” he groans. Krem hesitates.

“You sure? It’s been a while. I don’t want to hurt you,” he says. Dorian just shakes his head again.

“It’s fine, I’m ready,” he reiterates. When Krem doesn’t immediately move Dorian lets out a frustrated noise. “Cremisius Aclassi if you do not start fucking me in the next ten seconds I am going to grab that fucking wooden cock and _do it myself_!” Krem laughs.

“Alright, alright, impatient,” he says as he pulls out his fingers. He takes the aforementioned cock from the nightstand and sets about doing the straps. He barely gets started at all before Dorian sits up and takes over. He holds Krem’s gaze jerking the strap around the man’s waist tight and settling everything in place. Krem leans forward and kisses him capturing his lower lip between his teeth. 

When Dorian’s finished Krem takes him by the shoulders and pushes him back onto the bed, pulling out of the kiss with a final nip to the mage’s now red and swollen lip. He reaches for the oil again slicking his hand and then sliding his palm up and down his cock. Dorian watches with a hungry gaze tongue sliding out to lick his lips in anticipation. The mage’s eyes slide closed when Krem finally lines himself up with Dorian’s body.

“Ask me for it again,” Krem whispers resting his forehead against Dorian’s.

“Fuck me,” Dorian says again, wrapping his legs around Krem’s waist. “ _Please_.”

“Knew you remembered how to be polite,” Krem answers and then slowly pushes in in one smooth inexorable slide. Dorian presses his head back into the pillow and digs his fingernails into Krem’s shoulder at the feeling of slowly being filled after so long. They both groan when Krem’s hips press against Dorian’s ass and they stay still for a moment pressed close to each other and panting from the sensations.

“Shit, it’s been so long,” Krem mutters. 

“ _Too_ long,” Dorian agrees. “Move. Fuck, please I need you to move.”

Krem doesn’t need to be told twice. Now that he’s inside Dorian again after so long all his willpower and the urge to take his time has flown. He gives Dorian two slow thrusts to get used to the feeling again and then picks up the pace thrusting hard, groaning as the strip of leather between his legs rubs against his clit just right.

Beneath him Dorian has lost all of his reticence, his moans coming with every thrust loud and gorgeous. Not loud enough yet though. Krem shifts his angle a bit on the next few thrusts and on the third Dorian arches his back hard.

“Fasta _vass_!” the mage cries out.

“There?” Krem asks breathlessly thrusting into that spot again. Dorian clutches at him and mewls. “Yeah that’s the spot.” He takes up his rhythm again at the new angle and Dorian writhes under him turning his face into the pillows in a failed attempt to quiet his own hollering. Krem takes pity on him and leans down to claim his lips in another kiss muffling both their cries. It’s only a few more thrusts before Krem can feel his body tightening, the heat building low in his stomach. He pulls out of the kiss and buries his face in Dorian’s neck, groaning.

“Oh fuck,” he chokes out as the wave crashes over him. “ _Dorian_!” He thrusts hard one last time and stills crying out as he comes. He’s vaguely aware of Dorian yelling an affirmative next to his ear and he tries to keep thrusting through it but all he can manage are gentle rocks of his hips as he comes down.

When the world comes back into focus Dorian is moaning and Krem can feel motion against his stomach that can only be the mage jerking himself off. He sits up and bats hand away.

“That’s mine,” he says, taking hold of Dorian’s leaking erection as he starts thrusting in earnest again. Dorian whimpers and the noise that comes out of Krem’s mouth isn’t much more dignified. The extra sensitivity from his first orgasm giving the pleasure an edge of almost too much.

He leans forward again, which puts a bit of pressure on the arm still stroking Dorian but lets him get up close to Dorian’s ear, talk right into it the way he knows drives the mage wild.

“Fuck you feel so good,” he whispers. “You _sound_ so good, _Maker_ , Dorian the noises you make.” Dorian whimpers and drags his fingernails along Krem’s back dragging a ragged groan from the warrior. “ _Oh_ yeah. You gonna come for me, Ren?” Dorian lets out another sharp cry and nods urgently. “Yeah? You gonna be loud for me? Let everybody know how good I make you feel?”

“Ngh, Krem I, _ah_ , I don’t if I, oh _fuck_ , if I can,” The mage answers his response broken by his moans.

“I know it’s hard for you,” Krem says, voice strained with his own pleasure. “But you can do it.” He starts thrusting faster groaning with Dorian at the change of pace. “It’s so long since I heard you like this, Amatus. Let me hear you.”

This time when Krem’s body starts coiling Dorian’s is right there with him, the man’s back arching and his moans growing more desperate. Krem holds back his own orgasm as best he can wanting to be able to concentrate when Dorian finds his, to see and hear his lover lose himself.

“Come on, Dorian. Let go for me,” he eggs and on his next thrust he slides his thumb across the dripping tip of the mage’s cock just as he slides home. That’s all it takes. Dorian’s body draws tight for one breathless second before he spasms and spills and _screams_. Goal achieved Krem lets the gorgeous sound of Dorian’s cries drive him over his own edge clutching the mage and adding his own shout as the pleasure overwhelms him for the second time.

He comes back to himself to see Dorian still blissed out and drifting and smiles. He pulls out gently, soothing Dorian’s disgruntled noise with a kiss to his cheek and flops one hand behind himself clumsily undoing the main strap and kicking the whole thing off, promising himself to take care of it properly once he and Dorian have both caught their breath. He presses himself against Dorian’s side nuzzling into his neck. One of Dorian’s arms comes around him hand burying itself in the warrior’s hair, the other hand finding Krem’s own and twining their fingers together.

“I missed you, Amatus,” Dorian says softly. Krem presses a kiss to his neck and squeezes his hand.

“Missed you too, Ren.”

“Was that loud enough?” the man asks after a moment, voice teasing. Krem laughs.

“I don’t know. It was pretty good but I think you can do better.”

“Well, you’ll just have to keep trying, I suppose,” Dorian returns with a put upon sigh as though it’s such an inconvenience for him.

“It was loud enough for _me_ ,” comes a deep booming voice from the other side of the wall. Dorian tenses beneath him and Krem rolls his eyes.

“Mind your own business, Chief,” Krem yells back. Dorian covers his face with his hands groaning.

“Nice to have you two lovebirds back together,” the qunari continues undeterred.

“Shut _up_ for fuck’s sake!” Dorian yells. The sound of the Bull’s laughter drifts through the thin walls and Dorian turns a glare on Krem who just shrugs helplessly. “Be quite or we will never have sex here again,” the mage continues. “You’ll have to find some other couple to get your voyeuristic kicks from.”

“Aw, don’t be like that, Pavus,” comes the Bull’s muffled voice again.

“You better behave, Chief, he looks like he means it,” Krem adds. There’s silence from the other side of the wall.

“Unbelievable,” Dorian mutters and Krem laughs.

“We knew he was over there,” Krem points out.

“Yes, but he could at least have the decency not to comment,” Dorian says. Krem gives him a look. “I have met him, yes,” Dorian says heading off the sarcastic question he can see coming. “Can we get some sleep now that I’ve been properly humiliated?” Dorian asks. Krem looks up at him worried for a moment he’s really upset but, though he’s blushing a little, there’s a small smile on his face.

“Yeah,” Krem nods, before snuggling back into him. Dorian gives a contented sigh.

“It’s good to have you home, Amatus.” 

Krem squeezes his hand again in response.


End file.
